A New Beginning of Kur
by Jaroberts251
Summary: This the story of when Zak and Wadi she attack, Zak's power suddenly returned to him while he try to protect her and then more danger is coming up round the corner. Can protect the ones he love with his newly regained or will it be the down fall of The Saturdays and the Secret Scientist. If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning of Kur

 _251_

Hello welcome to my new story it your boy Jaroberts251 here and this is a story I made from a television called, Secret Saturday now on with the story.

At the Saturdays' house with Zak Saturday…

Zak Saturday was walking throw the field of his safari room as thought, 'man it has been over two year since I lost my power to control cryptids'. Then he started to get a call on his wrist watch and answered it. "Who is it"? Zak asked. Then an image of his uncle Doyle appears on the watch. "It me little man what are you doing"? Doyle asked. "Nothing just walking throws the safari room". Zac replied. "Man you sound depress". Doyle said. "Hay just down that today mark the day I lost my power". He answered.

"Anyway there is someone here to come up to the living room". Doyle said. "Who is up there"? Zak asked. "You'll have to come and see it a surprise". He replied. "Fine I'm coming I'll be there in a minute". Zak said as he hung up his wristwatch.

Five minutes later in the living room…

'I wonder who it could be in the living room well I have to go there to find out'. Zak thought. As walk into the front room. As he walk into the front room he look it just his family and no one else. "Hay where is the person you were talking about Doyle"? He asked his uncle. His mom Drew motion her finger telling him to turn and he notice it.

He turn around and saw a girl his age wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a black hood over her head in red pants and black boots. "W-w-wadi what are you doing here". Zak asked. "Your family told my family it the two year anniversary since you lost your power so my father allows me to come here and cheer you up". She replied. "Thank you wadi but I'm not in the mood right now". Zak said as he started walking out of the door. "Zak waits for me". Wadi said as she ran out the room after him.

With Zak and wadi…

Zak was walking throw the forest away from his house with wadi following behind him. "Um wadi you can stop following me now". Zak said as he stop and turn his head toward wadi. "I'm afraid I can't do that Saturday". She replied. "Didn't want to have to resort to this, but I'm afraid I have no choose". Zak said as he reach for his claw but found it was there, "very fun wadi now give me back my claw". "I was wonder how long it was going to take you it realizes it was there". Wadi said handing back his claw.

"Hold on", Zak said as close his eye to focus on something then hear in the brush, "there is someone out here we better". Before they could move something jump out of the bush in front of the two preteen revealing it to be-

"It piecemeal". Zak exclaimed. As Zak got his claw back from wadi piecemeal leaped at wadi, screaming, "My dinner"! "Ah"! Was all she could yell as she covers her eyes waiting for something to happen, but nothing happen? She uncovers her eyes to see Zak in front of her protecting her from piecemeal.

"Wadi I need you to run and go get my mom and dad". Zak said as he continued to hold off piecemeal. "But zak I can help-" he cut her off with, "One of us have to alert the other. GO NOW"! And a second later his eyes started turning bright yellow with orange energy radiated. Then wadi had no room to argue, and simply did what she was told.

She took off running…

With everybody else in the meeting room.

Everybody (including the cryptids) was sitting around the table as discuss about the recent cryptids activity and sighting that had increase 30 percent over a couple of weeks. When com link on the wall crack to life and Wadi's scared and slightly sweat cover face appeared on the small scream as she yelled, "Help! Zak is fighting this strange cryptid! I think he going to get hurt"! *pant* Please! Hurry!

Drew heard the worry and fear in the preteen girl's voice, and was about what happened when suddenly they heard, as well as felt, a resounding thud threw the com link. Wadi turns around to be blinded, along with the adults, by a bright yellow orange light that reduced her to a fading shadow figure just before the com link automatically shut down from the intense brightness yelling, "No Zak"?

They all stood there stunned for a moment before Drew jumped up and ran out of the conference room yelling one thing. "OH NO MY BABY", not a second later every else were on their feet thinking the same as Drew while they raced the scared mother, 'God please let my baby boy be okay'!

This is the ending of chapter one hope you all in enjoyed it rate and review. Jaroberts251 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning of Kur

 _251_

 _Chapter two_

 **Was sup this is your boy jarobert251 bring you another chapter now on with the story hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Now with Zak who was still fighting piecemeal…**

' **What was this power all of a sudden'? Zak thought as he dodges another attack from piecemeal and kicked him in the face with his left leg. As he was swing for his stomach as he arched his back and left his gut expose, but before he could he felt it happen again.**

 **A killer pain shot threw his entire body in a mere second and with that he dropped his claw when his body convulses and he fell to my knees from sudden loss of strength.**

 **This was not good as piecemeal to me and said, "Time to die Saturday", as he grab the neck of Zak's shirt.**

" **Oh crap I can't believe that today was going to be the day I die well I'm not the one to be blunt in the face of death now am I"? Zak asked.**

 **After that statement piecemeal showed an evil smirk as he throws Zak twelve feet into the air facing skyward.**

 **As Zac expected to hit the ground hit the ground so hard that everything would go black and that would be it, but, no a half way down a huge fist slammed into his stomach and sent him past the speed of sound the last five feet…**

 **CRASH! (Resounding echo)**

 **And eight inches seeing as how he is now two below the surface of the dirt in a, Zak shaped whole. Yet Zak didn't feel any pain not even with when piecemeal fist hitting him. 'Though I hit the ground but it felt like I fell backward on my bed but minus the slight bounce'. he though. That when very thing was replaced with a yellowy orange light soon disappear as everything went dark as he started passing out.**

 **With wadi…**

 **She walk back to the area where she left Zak and piecemeal. "It looks like that piecemeal is gone but I wonder where Zak is". She said as she looks around the area. Then she wasn't watching were she wasn't going and trip over a rock and land on something. "Oh man. Wait the ground isn't this soft". She said. She placed an ear on what she thought was the ground and heard something out of the ordinary a heartbeat.**

 **Then she sat up and to see that she fell on a unconscious Zak Saturday. She got up on her feet and said, "if you're here Zak then where piecemeal never mind about that let just"-, as she trip again, but this time she land on Zak wear her lips touched his.**

" **Oh my God"! A familiar voice said out of nowhere.**

 **The sound of the familiar voice made wadi immediately drew back and away Zak's unconscious body and his soft lips…**

' **Hold up! Did I just… kiss…Zak?' wadi thought as she reached a shaky hand up to touch her lips, "It still tingling … then it the trust I just kissed Zak…' Sudden realization dawned on her as she turned her head to see were that familiar voice had come from only to be shocked… anger… gaze of… "M-m-Mrs. Saturday". She managed to say that along with a very small, "He's okay". Then she pasted out.**

 **This is the end of chapter two rates and review. Jaroberts251 sighing off and if you have anything to say leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning of Kur

 _251_

Chapter three

Welcome back to another addition of A New Beginning of Kur. I'm you boy, Jaroberts251 and I hope you enjoy now on with the story.

Now with Zak Saturday…

"Ah man did anyone get the license plate of that truck". Zak said as he woke up to find himself in a medical bed. Then he looks around to find himself in the medical room of his house. "How did I get here last thing I can remember was pasting out on the ground". He said as he kept looking around. Then his eyes widened as he notice a sleeping Wadi in the bed next to his own still in the middle of dreaming about something. Next he looked at his watch on his wrist that had one of the worst things ever to him…

The digital letter was the date/time; Sun. 8:43

'Damn it, I was asleep for almost two day and quarters'. But his thought was interrupted as he heard Wadi talking in her sleep and she seems to be… giggling?

"Be serious Zak…" More giggling continued after that. Zak whipped his head around so fast that he swore to this day that he heard every bone in his spine/neck shout 'Man be careful that hurt'. As he starred at the sleeping girl he couldn't think stop his jaw from falling from its position as a part of his head only to hang limply in the air below his head at wadi said/did next…

Wadi seemed to grin her before saying; "Be serious zak… shh your embarrassing me in front of your cryptids family". She said before starting giggling as she started glowing red on her face as she reddened on the face Zak could only imagine was to his…liking.

'I wonder what the hell is Wadi dreaming about something about me that is causing her to giggling: As he pretended not to know…

Then a small blushed faded from his face a smirk replaced is as he got up from his bed and made it over to Wadi's bed.

*Wadi's dream*

"I can't believe it we were being use to whole time. She used us don't fill you used"? Asked a very anger Zak. "That is why we need to forgive her". Wadi replied. "It studying cryptids what more important to us then wadi"? He asked. Wadi sat back on the bed saying, "the sooner you forgive your mother the sooner will be all able to move on". "You're not above this as you think you are wadi". Zak said as he then started pacing back and forth in the bedroom. Then Ulraj walk out of the room slamming the door behind him with his tail. Then both wadi and Zak stopped what they were doing and look at each and went after him. They came out the door to find komodo was stand in the Saturday's indoor forest as came upon him they said "Ulraj".

"I was happy when I heard I could come and hang out with the two you. Home been awful here been awful it just came with me I don't know is it me". Ulraj said. "No ulraj it not you it all us". Zak replied. "But we made him feel like it his fault I keep think about the future were this is already been solve like it doesn't matter how you feel in the present that must be why you don't think I don't care". Wadi said as a stream of tears started flow down her face.

"Wadi", Zak said noticing her staring to cry, "nononono I wasn't try to find a solution I way wanted to be mad your right you're always right I was begin stupid". As she quickly snaps back with, "I don't think your stupid Zak". "I'm sorry". He said as he removes the black hood over her head revealing her brown hair that went down to her's shoulder and green apple colored eyes. "You really don't think I'm upset about what happen I was just trying to do the right thing". She said as she lay her face in his right arm.

"You want to know the best about not having anything to do but hang out with each other". Zak said. "What"? Wadi asked as she look Zak's face. "I get to look at you". Zak said as he moves face closer to her's. Wadi giggled as she playfully pushed away from Zak. "Be serious zak". She said as Zak put his arms on her waist and pulled her closer to him. "There my funny bunny". Zak said. "Shh you are embarrassing me in front of Ulraj". Wadi said as she slightly turns towards ulraj. Zak scoops her off her's feet and slight tossed her into the air and catching her bridal style. Then he started kissing on her cheek and move down to her neck as she giggles a little bit.

*Back to Reality*

Wadi started waking up before she could open her eyes she was greeted by the most fantastic feeling she had ever felt in her whole life. A tingling warm feeling that made her heart skipped a beat… it kind of reminded her of…of…when she kissed Zak.

When she fully opened her eyes she was given the most shocking sighting ever, yet at the same time she couldn't have prayed for anything better…

Zak was standing there… and he was kissing her… on the lips.

Alright this is the end of chapter three. If you have anything to say just leave a comment. Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning of Kur

 _251_

Chapter four

Was sup it you boy Jaroberts251 with this new chapter of my story and I hope you like it. Now let's move on with the story Jaroberts251 signing in.

Back where we left off…

'Okay wait a minute am I dreaming? I'm dreaming. If I am this is the best dream I've ever had in my entire teenage life! Zak Saturday is kissing me!' Wadi was quivered, or overjoyed.

Zak on the other hand was mainly bouncing of the wall, in his head, 'Awesome! I've never knew how soft Wadi's lips were till now! It's kind of like kissing a cloud, soft but with a warm tingling sensation…", Then his thought were interrupted when a soft warm hand grabbed his a little wad of his pushed a wad of his black hair and pushed him harder against Wadi's lips.

He at first started to tense up, but he relaxed and a little further so that there could be more pressure against his and Wadi's lips. As he goes completely on impulse he allows his tongue to slip out of his mouth and ran across wadi, "Damn! Her lips are very sweet! It kind of taste like a wild berry'. To add to his surprise they parted and gave him full access. When his tongue was in Wadi's mouth her tongue was first to welcome it with a battle for dominance.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me!' They both thought in unison but believe it or not it was happening and they couldn't have wished for nothing better then what they are experiencing. As their tongues continued battling for dominance, Wadi's other arm slid around his back while rubbing circles with her fingers. At that time Zak's hands found their way to wadi hips and gripped them with a gently yet firmly enough to lift her up off the cot and deepen the kiss. Wadi was enjoying it to the point where she would let a few soft moans escape her mouth, taking in a small amount of breathes each time so she could continue the kiss, with Zak doing the same thing.

After five minutes they broke painted, blushing, and still holding each other the only words they could say were, in unison no doubt, "I love you"! At that time both of their faces lit up like tomatoes. "W-w-what did you just say Zak"? Wadi was the first to recover from surprised but not the first to stop blushing.

"Didn't you just hear me I just said I-I love you". Zak admitted after finding it hard to deny his feeling after their little make out session. Then wadi has been thinking the same thing as she said, "Zak… I love you too"! And with that she pulled him down for another kiss. After a mere ten seconds they broke apart only to realize two important things. One, they had just kissed and weren't the least bit embarrassed that they had just admitted their feeling for each other. And two, they had just done in front of an audience.

As they slowly turned their heads to see just Who was in the said audience. Drew, Doc, Doyle, Francis, Ulraj, The Blue Tiger a.k.a H.B., Fisk, Komodo, Zon, Tsul'Kalu, and the Secret Scientist all stood all stood there with a multitude of expression their faces. First off, Drew and Doc looked ready to faint, but mentally Drew was saying 'Oh my God! My little baby boy is in love! I'm not going to cry. I'm not going cry…' Doc on the other hand was dreading having to give Zak 'the talk'.

Doyle was smirking as he crossed his arm before he opened his right hand where Ulraj and Francis each placed a twenty dollar bill in his open palm. Both of them had smirk on their faces, as they thought, 'It about damn time I knew I wasn't going to win that bet'. Doyle was now mentally laughing his ass off at the image of Zak and wadi getting 'the talk' from Drew and Doc while blushing like they was now but redder, 'sorry you're on your own this time little man'.

H.B. and Tsul'Kalu saw this and rolled their eyes at the nature of humans before Fisk held out his hand in front of them. They both smirked or at least it looked like they did before Tsul'Kalu gave Fisk a bird whistle that attracted multiple specie with the turn of a dial. H.B. gave Fisk a large plant roots that tasted sweet to many different species of felines, Gorilla cat included. Who knew?

Zon turned to Komodo who was chuckling and whipped him in the back of the head with a slight flap of her wing which immediately silence him to glare at the flying reptile. Zon simply ignore him and went back to glare at Wadi. She'd be damned before she simply let wadi win over Zak's hearts…

The Secret Scientist all stood there their slacking jawed with Miranda on the verge of fainting.

"So…What is everybody looking at "? Zak said with a small bit of nervousness as well as sarcasm to try and ease the tension in the suddenly cramped room. Drew on the other hand wasn't going to let it happen, "I don't think so young man. Zak! Wadi! You two got some explaining to do."

Alright, this the end of chapter four I hope you enjoy it and rate and review I'll be working on five. This is your boy Jaroberts251 now signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning of Kur

 _251_

Chapter five

Hay you guys I'm back with a band new chapter as you can see it chapter five now let move on with the stories as we begin with where we left off.

'Ah shout we're totally dead now'! The situation stress was already going to Zak's head. But on the other hand Wadi was looking everywhere but at the crowd of people standing behind her as well the flying reptile that was staring a hole in her that almost cause her to break out into a cold sweat beneath her clothes.

"Well Zak and Wadi start explaining this". Doc managed to rumble out after regaining his composure. The two preteen stay silences.

"Anytime today would be nice you two". Doyle chimed as he tapped his wrist as if he was checking a watch on his wrist. This earned giggles from both Ulraj and Francis only for them to stop and go rigid when Zon was suddenly behind them giving a very menacing hiss that did little to lighten the tension if not made it worst for the two preteens.

'What do I do now? What the hell do I do now?' Zac was a little bit on the verge of running, but he doubted he'd get very far carrying Wadi. She wasn't exactly heavy but he just woke up five minute ago and the dizziness of the kiss combined with the half hour grogginess of waking up would claim it's first and second victim that very day should he attempt to run. Wadi was thinking the same thing as she lean over slightly and whispered just loud enough only for Zak to hear, "so what do we now"?

Then Zak thought for a moment or two as he started to say, "Um…I have some good news and…some news that is less than good that is not so bad". This seemed to lighten the tension a little bit.

"Is so that then goes on". Drew said with a scowl in place, she had somehow managed to fight of the crazy maternal grin that threatened to appear on her face, but then the thought, 'Man I wonder how much they can blush…' popped into her head and she had to literally force the scowl.

"This is going to be a good story". Doyle said as he crossed his arms again.

"Indeed your right Doyle". Francis agreed, slowly pulling out a tape recorder while thinking, 'I going to so filing this under blackmail…',

There was a second of hesitation as Zak wondered if he tell them or not before he spoke, "o-okay the good news is that Wadi and I are now together…", this earned him a few whistles from the group. Many (all) of them which came from Doyle and Drew who now had a smirks. Again Zak and Wadi blushed very, Zak seemingly more than Wadi since he was facing everyone with most of Wadi's face hidden by the back and sides of her head scarf thing.

"And the other news is… My power are back…", Zak said as he mumble the last parts so quietly no one but wadi was could understand what he just said.

"Sorry little man, but you're going have to speak up a little louder if you want to get yourself and Wadi out of this one". Doyle said while putting his hand behind his car and speaking a little louder than he need too. It was obvious he was doing it on purpose.

Zak kept his voice as possible as he mumbled again. Doyle had been expecting this and simply said loudly while grinning, "What!" Which at best was a bad idea?

"HE SAID HIS POWERS ARE BACK!" This caused everyone human and cryptid, in the room besides Wadi to jump.

"Who ever knew Wadi could shout that loud.

Well like all good chapters these one has come to the end the next will be longer I promise rate and review. Jaroberts251 is signing out


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beginning of Kur

 _251_

Chapter six

Hay welcome back to another new chapter of my fanfiction this is your boy Jaroberts251 and there is going to be a new face on this story you'll have read and see now on with the story…

-A couple of years ago before Zak lose his power-

As the 'Aircraft' flew into the distance with the ship piloted by V.V Argost and the strange spider like man that token Zak Saturday. While Zak Monday was just lying on ground unconscious, presumed dead, after the Kur spirit had been taken from his body or at least looked like. Since both Zak Monday and Saturday were born with the spirit within them, which meant that as long as they lived he would be Kur whether they were good or evil.

Once the ship was far enough then someone started looking at Zak Monday with their dark green eyes as he remained asleep. The person walks out over him in sandy colored clothing and turned him onto his back and place two fingers on his neck. His pulse was slow and faint. Next, the person lifted him carefully on her back as she glanced in the direction of the two ships with narrowed eyes while muttering, 'We'll be back just you wait and see'. Then she let out a loud whistle and waited until she saw a full grown lizard with dark spots on his back.

"Now hurry you useless little girl". The Komodo dragon hissed as he glared at her.

'Dammit! You just wait you walking pair of boots! You'll one day going to wish you treat me with some respect…' she smiled on the inside at the thought as she carried Zak toward the shelter hidden in the distant ruins.

'I do wonder sometime why I even put up with him and Zak.' Then that was the moment I realized that she didn't even know the answer herself…

-Present Day-

Everyone in the room started in shock at Wadi's sudden outburst. Doyle was shocked because he hadn't expected Zak to be the one to lose his cool but was more surprised that Wadi coming to Zak's aid, thought wasn't fully unexpected to since they are now in a relationship NOW. Both Doc and Drew were surprised for two other reason, Drew was surprised because of she never expected Wadi to yell at anyone other than Zak, and Doc because he couldn't believe Zak's powers have return even after the 'spirit of Kur' was taken from his body leaving him in a fortunately very short coma.

Francis was shocked at the killing intent he saw a flash in Wadi's eyes, while Ulraj was surprised seeing as how the strange sixth sense his had allowed him to feel her killing like quick and sharp blow to the head.

Tsul'Kalu, H.B, and Fisk were shocked because of how long Wadi's voice had been and left them each with an ungodly ringing in their ears. That would serve as very painful reminder, 'NEVER piss off Zak OR his mate'.

Komodo was just plain shocked.

Zon was taken aback by the defensive tone in Wadi's voice and how she was tightening her grip on in a way that said, 'This is mine. Get your own, dammit!' She then frowned on the inside when Zak tightened his grip on Wadi as well. Zak was shocked yet relieved Wadi had dropped the P-bomb for him. Then again the ideas of what this could lead to currently didn't pop up in his head.

Then the Secret Scientist were simply shocked at the fact that Zak could get a girlfriend, get caught making out with her and "regain" his cryptids power in less than in two day. And they thought he was full of surprises before.

But the most shocked person in the whole room by far had to be Wadi.

She had been raised all her life to be polite and reserved around adults; her father was a business man after all. But there was a Big difference between her father and Zak. If anything they were complete opposites with being male as the only exception.

"So…Um…What do we do now?" Doc manages to say threw surprised, unbelief, and foreboding displeasure.

"…", Wadi

"…", Zak

"… … … … … …", Everybody else

"Well…like Wadi said…My powers are back". Zak said with a bit of a flush on his face, this time he didn't shudder or mumble, he simply imagined his make out session with Wadi. Why he did that and how it had anything to do with his current situation it's a mystery but it apparently it helped.

"So…", Drew said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "You and Wadi are a couple now?" At that part everybody else caught onto what she was doing. She was simply placing a side the whole power fiasco and would get back to it after she found out how the preteens who were STILL each other ended up together in the first place. She find of had a head start of a clue as to how happened (You guys already remember how she saw Wadi kissing an unconscious Zak in the forest.)

Zak and Wadi both let out a sigh of relief as they realized that Drew wouldn't kill them or worst give them 'the talk' yet. "Uh yeah…We are". Zak said still a bit nervous, although the tension slightly. Suddenly an idea popped into Doyle's head causing a grin to spread across his face.

"Of course we can all see that". He said gesturing his hand towards the two of them. Zak still had his arm on Wadi's hips just several inches lower, and Wadi's arm were still wrapped around Zak's neck causing their cheek to touch if they talked or moved slightly in any direction.

Zak and blushed furiously yet again. They quickly released each other and settled with holding each other hands. That didn't go unseen by a pair of dark green eyes that were watching from behind the grate of an air vent. The green eyes narrowed in anger and…jealousy? Then owner of the eyes shook their head to clear the mind of ridiculous thought. Why would they be jealousy?

'So the little witch got a boyfriend…and I don't …Doesn't matter they won't make it long anyway! I really care about it. Not. One. Bit. Nope, I going to stop thinking about right now. Just wait she'll just going to find someone who's…Okay so the boy is nearly perfect, his hair is look so…in that cute mysterious way… but I don't care…' She was interrupted from angry thoughts when Komodo started to sniff at the gate while growling lowly.

'Oh great just what I needed I finally got away from a smartass lizard now being ignored by the one who acted like a dog'. She thought while glaring at the lizard, before she sticks out her tongue at him. Komodo didn't take it lightly and begin violently bashing his hard scale head against the grate while clawing at it with cold blooded rage.

To put it plainly, it had made a whole bunch of noise that caught the attention of everyone including Zak and Wadi.

Dark green eyes had only one thought running threw her mind, 'Dammit I really hate lizards'.

Now this is the end of chapter six and I hope you all in enjoyed it this is the last chapter of the see you next time I'm Jaroberts251 now signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Beginning of Kur

 _251_

 **Chapter seven**

Was sup it's your boy, Jaroberts251 and I've return and I've brought a new chapter so get ready now with the story.

Where we left off with the story…

Everyone was silence as they watch Komodo continued to claw at the air vent grates. He then turned to Zak and roared something only a cryptic or Zak could recognize.

"Is there a trespasser"? Zak asked which only got a sort of sign and a growl from the lizard.

Dark green eyes widened before she started to back away from the grate, her heavy fighting boots making quite a noise as she tried to escape.

Zak hearing the sound of boots on the metal and instantly ran over to the grate of the air vent, with Wadi in tug, and then spotted a pair of dark green looking at him in surprised, and appalling, and suddenly of boots hitting metal became more panicky as the eyes withdrew into the dark.

On instinct Zak reached down and pulled the grate from the air vent from the wall. He then reached for his claw and took at aim at the trespasser as they turned a corner at the other end of the air shaft, and fired the claw.

Even as the claw could get half way of the intruder Zak already knew it wasn't going to hit once they turned the corner and in that instance his eyes glowed fully yellow and radiated orange energy once again. His right hand was once again adorned with the yellow scale like pattern before orange energy traveled his hand into the claw and the cable connected the claw to the hand Tsul'Kalu. The claw seemed to had come to life as it started to more side to side and as it approached the end of the air vent that ended in 90 degree turned it suddenly shot to the left and wrapped up the trespasser rear end with the curved claws.

Dark Green Eyes let out a 'yipe' in surprise as well a slight pain. She then found herself being drag by the claw that clung to her shirts with unbreakable grip. Bracing her hands her against either side of the vent she tried to pry herself free of the claws.

Rrriiippp!

Then dark green eyes widened more than had ever widened in her entire life. She had a very well heard sound as well as felt the lacy fabric on her shirt rip. A blush to rival Zak and Wadi's proceeding across her face so furiously you'd have guessed that she have busted into flame. She dug her fingernail into the walls of the vent, leaving a shallow furrow in the metal plates. The sound of nails scratching noise in the Dark Green Eyes' ear as she continued to be pulled out by the unpredictably sturdy Zak Saturday.

As Zak nonstop to pull at the claw curious to see who was in the air vent. It was a bit easier to since Wadi had decided to joined in helping pull at the very stubborn intruder. With a final pull they managed to yank the trespasser out of vent. But face was not what they had expected…

When the trespasser hit the floor outsider of the vent was no disbelief human and about the same everything as Wadi, but with MAJOR difference.

For started this 'Wadi' had slightly messy coal black hair and no hair scarf. Her skin was bit darker than Wadi's with a scar on her left cheek. Dark green eyes glared at them from her place on the floor. Her teeth were bared at them in primal rage, revealing longer than normal white hounds that could almost pass as fangs. Her clothing was difference as well. She had a red shirt that hugged her body, followed by black tight pants and knees black boots. She wore a black sash across her chest which held a sheathed short katana like swore to her back. What really stood out most was that she landed on the floor in a low crouch that seemed animalistic nature.

A low growl escaped her throat before she lunged at the two now shocked preteens, or more specifically, Wadi. Wadi barely had time to react as she was tackled by the much stronger 'Dark matter Wadi'. With a grunt she managed to kick D-Wadi off her and rolled to her side as the D-Wadi attempted to stomp her into the ground. The sheer force of the attack left a spider web of cracks in the metal floor of the medical room. Then the Dark Wadi was then hit in the back with a couple of concussion grenades curtesy of Doyle. After wearing off the effect of grenades, Dark Wadi turned with a growled to Doyle who by now set his mini machine gun to stun and leap at him plaining to used his head for soccer practice .Even the rapid fire of the wrist gun couldn't stop Dark Wadi as she dodged the bullets, deflecting a few with her's Katana blade which turned out to be made of obsidian black metal. Just as she was about to cut his arm, a blast of bluish white fire caught her side blackening a portion of her shirt without burning her. The force on the other hand sent her flying into the wall cracking the wall, cracking the metal and knocking her unconscious.

Drew gave her sword a little spin before blowing a small bit of smoke/stream coming off the tip.

She turns to Doyle who was slightly pale and staring at the posturing scratch on his arm left by Dark Wadi's sworn before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

-Three hours later-

D-Wadi opened her eyes only to close them with a hiss of pain as the bright lights assaulted her eyes. Inwardly cursing herself, she blinked several times to her eyes adjust to the light before taking a quick look around the room. It was mostly metal with the exception of the table where both her hands were held in thick metal cuffs. To her left there was a plain of black glass, she who had shot her with the sword.

"So you're finally awake". She said as looked at the glaring, dark green eyed young girl. D-Wadi just kept glaring at her with intense hate.

The staring contest continued for what seem like forever before D-wadi sighted and let her head fall on the table with a thud. Drew smirked her years with cryptids had taught her how to stare down any raging cryptids. A hormonal cross dimension preteen was no difference.

Behind the glass, Zak, Wadi, Doc and the rest were looking as Drew won the staring contest between the two.

"I wonder how she was able to do that". Wadi asked as she saw her doppelganger admit to her defeat.

"Thanks all the cryptids she fought over the years". Doc said as he memory of that stare caused him to start shudder.

"I'm talking about her". Wadi said as she at her evil counterparts, "her's super strength, super speed, nearly cutting off Doyle arm? Even to me that is just not normal". She said as crossed her arms.

"I thinking might probably know". Zak said as his eyes glowed fully yellow once and orange energy shore around his eyes . His glowing eyes widened as D-Wadi eyes glowed as well.

Suddenly he clutched his head as screamed in pain, D-Wadi and doing the same. Without warning they all went limp and fell to the ground and where they fainted.

-Somewhere else-

Zak started opening his eyes as he finds himself laying a blue sand deserted, and saw Wadi lying on the ground not too far from him, "Wadi", he said as he instantly took off toward her not noticing the figure on a sandy dune behind him.

As he reached Wadi he lifted her unconscious body from the blue sand and shook her causing her to groan, "…Uh. Make the world stop spinning and I'll open my eyes..." she said as a smile played across her lips.

Zak chuckled before a shadow swarm over them, "What the… Whoa…" he said as his eyes widened.

Wadi opened her's eyes and looked around, "What is it…oh no…" she said as she saw what Zak was looking at.

Oh no indeed because standing over them was the very face of death itself. D-wadi was there… And she had her sword back.

Okay everybody this is the end of chapter seven stay tuned for chapter eight R&R. Jaroberts251 is signing off. Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Beginning of Kur

 _ **251**_

 **Chapter eight**

 **Hay everybody Today I'm bring you something these chapter will spited into two chapter so if what I don't finish on this chapter will be on the next one okay move on with the story.**

With Zak and Wadi…

 **D-Wadi** was smiling coldly down at the shocked preteens, "Did you missed me?" her voice was a low rattle as she smiled too broadly and showed her shining fangs. Her arms were held out wide as if she were offering or asking for a hug. One that neither of the two would accept nor offer. Mostly due to the fact that she held her black katana in her hand, the suns light imitating off its dark surface.

All they could answer with twin gulps then **D-Wadi** 's smile then disappeared and was replace with a foul scowl that seemed them to make her eyes flash, "Come here I'll just show how much I've missed you", she said calmly only to growl out the last word.

Before they could react she jumped up into the air above them and brought her sword only for it to hit with violence red dust cloud flying up to consume her form.

Zak managed to grab to hold of Wadi and move them out the way just in time to avoid **D-Wadi** almost decapitating them back. They quickly to their feet several feet down the dune and looked up in time to **D-Wadi** running at them again her eyes full of furious as she came at them came at them with her sword drawn back a shout of hitting their ears.

Wadi surprising ran forward to meet her and did a well-executed cartwheel before flipping high into the air over **D-Wadi** who made the mistake by following her with her eyes and leaving Zak in her blind spots. She paid the price at that moment her back turned to him she felt the cord of the claw wrapped around her upper arm and legs. Surprised she tilted back due to the slope of the sand dome she lost her balance and fell… right into an equally surprised Zak.

Then suddenly shift of weight then caused the sound his feet were half buried into give away and spend them tumbling still stuck together down the sand dune where they then crashed stirring up enormous dust cloud.

"Zak!" Wadi yelled as she as she hoped and sled down the dune on her back, since she played in the sand her whole life helped keep her balance. When she got down there was something in her mind that made her snap as her blood started to burned red hot inside her veins. For a really serious reason too.

Zak was lying underneath **D-Wadi** with wide eyes. **D-Wadi** was lying on top of Zak, eyes just as wide but with something hidden behind them. The reason for their wide eyes just wide eyes was their position; **D-Wadi** was lying on top of Zak…with her mouth covering his. And judging by the shock in his eyes his mouth must have fallen open with a grunt when he had landed. His hands had unfortunately-or very fortunately- landed on her butt, seeming to pull them closer.

Wadi's already red hot blood ran hotter when see **D-Wadi's** eyes drifting closed as she begin pressing herself down against Zak slightly.

'Is she kissing him'? And that when she snapped again, 'That bitch she knows he's mine!' With that thought she leaped at the two. Fisting her hands in **D-Wadi's** raven lock and she yanked her up with all her strength getting a scream of pain from the girl.

As they rolled off Zak, Wadi started punching as hard she could, **D-Wadi** trying to process. They were so intent on harming the other that they didn't notice they were rolling near sand dune that dropped into a sheer near fifty foot drop.

Zak managed on the other hand noticed this and managed to run over to them, with wobbly legs and a blushed. Just as they were about to fall over he grabbed them and flung them opposite of the ledge, but he had to twist his body to do so and that meant her left himself balancing dangerously on the edge.

"Zak! No!", Wadi and **D-Wadi** yelled as flicked he wrist and suddenly had her Thief's yo-yo. Just as Zak back over the edge, arms flailing, and Wadi's yo-yo wrapped around his left forearm, the black cloth of his sleeve prevented it from digging into his tanned skin.

Zak stood there, his feet pressed against the edge of the Cliff at an angle looking down at the drop that was hidden by the shadow of the dune, making it look deeper than it actually was Turning his head back to Wadi he gave her a scared smile. "Heh-heh you wouldn't let me fell wouldn't you 'Di?".

Wadi smiled back at him though it scared him with the unusual sparkle in her lime green eyes, "That depends, Zak. Did you by any chance, um I don't know… like that kiss?" She wouldn't let him fall

That what she let herself believe…

Later (Three hours) after Wadi finally helped Zak back onto the dune, after one huge argument in she kept yelling 'DID YOU LIKE THE KISS!' and he kept answering with, 'IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER', and they had sat there looking out at the dessert.

"Sand, sand, sand, and… oh look more sand." Zak said dryly his with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he scanned the blue sands. For anything he was looking for basically anything that wasn't the same size, as sugar grains, and made of silica and oxygen aka ANYTHING BUT BLUE FREAKING SAND. He turned to see Wadi facing the dessert, her back to him, "Hey Wadi what do you see?".

"It's not what we do see, Zak, it what I don't see that matter," She said in an out tone voice, "Like the stars in the sky, they are there but why is it that we don't see them? It is only our stars that we see, the giver of life to us all", an uncomfortable silence settled over the three of them, once again.

"Oh my god wadi you been sipping that jean& juice". Zak said wondering when his newly named girlfriend had taken up the teaching of Oprah Winfrey.

"Ow man this stupid dessert is turning me into my Grandfather". Wadi yelled as she clutched her head and then kicked at a small pile of sand viciously. "You!" she growled as she turned to **D-Wadi** , who by now had dragged herself over to a boulder and was resting in the shadow, still tied up.

 **D-Wadi** raised an eye brow, "Me?"

Wadi glared at her, "Yes you! If you hadn't been spying on us we wouldn't be in the this mess!"

Then **D-Wadi** stood with surprising balance, "Don't blame that this on me! If your spiky hair idiot of a boyfriend hadn't pulled me out of the vent and attacked me I wouldn't have fought back and then we wouldn't have ended up nose high in this pile of camel shit!"

"Hey!" Zak yelled standing up and glaring at her, "Two things! One don't talk to Wadi like that! And two if you never hid in the air vents we would never met! I do mean like who you know hides in the air vent of someone house? Are you part spy/vampire or something? Pulse I never attacked you! You attacked my girlfriend!" He yelled in her face. "…!" She stuttered wide eyed as she started at them, defending each other. 'Zak never defended me that…' She thought as she sunk back to the ground with a sad look on her face, 'No one ever defended me'.

Zak and Wadi looked down at the suddenly quietly **D-Wadi.** A shared look on both their faces that read, 'What just happened? Here'.

This is the end of Chapter eight now thank you for reading the next chapter will be up later. See you next time Jaroberts251 signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Beginning of Kur

 _ **251**_

 **Chapter nine**

 **Welcome back to another addition of 'A New beginning of Kur' it's your main man, Jaroberts251 here and let's gets started but this story will not start where it left it.**

 **-Elsewhere-**

In the medical room Doc was looking at the three preteens that were lying on the medical cots in front of him.

All of them were lying unconscious and attach to a number of machines that was monitored their hearts and brain motion. None of that wasn't what was bothering him.

When moved his look from his son's face looked at his heart monitor.

Then hearts was normally beating as were the others. What trouble him was that all their hearts were beating at the exact same time, perfect in unison, rate, tempo and strength.

It just didn't add all up rapid and the girls' heats had started beating in unison as his claim down.

'What could this all mean' He thought with a mental sigh.

He turned to the Drew, who was almost on the edge of crying. When he wrapped his arms around her and brings her close to him, "It okay we'll find what's wrong with them." He guaranteed her, already knowing what she was scared about.

"But what if we can't figure out what wrong with them, Doc? What if they never wake up?" She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"They'll make it out. They've always make it through before. And they'll through thing like this all the time…"He said as his heart almost stopped the thought.

They just have to pull through…

- **Somewhere else-**

Komodo was pacing back and forth as he growled in Zak, Fisk, and his room. Zon was nestled on the pillow with her wing wrapped her body. Fisk was lying on top of the bed with right forearm hung over his eyes.

"Must you continue to do that?" Zon growl-hissed as she glared at him with her bright pink eyes.

"If it going to help make Zak wake up sooner than yes I will". Komodo turned his scale head and hissed at her.

"Well it does not help at all, your making me dizzy".

"And you are making me sick by doing nothing! How can you two just seat while our brother the boy who took us in when had nothing is hurt! We should try and figure out a way for us to help!" He said in a deep rasping voice that echoed off the walls.

"Will you two just stop already?" Fisk snarled as he stared the two with the angry red eyes, "I don't think arguing is going to help them all we can do now is hope for them that they'll pull though. Now be quiet!" He completed as they were about to scream back.

A nervous quietness developed over them before, "…But um getting into disagreements aid me feel better." Komodo said with his tail hung low moving lifelessly.

"If that true then the news I have for you will make you fill like Superboy". A cavernous stealthy voice said from a dark corner of the room.

Then suddenly Tsul'Kalu walk from out of the shadow, followed by H.B.'s dark blue form.

"How long were you two in here?" Zon getting over preliminary surprised of the sound of his voice.

"It really doesn't matter-." Tsul'Kalu said with a trivializing wave of his hand. He couldn't complete his sentence as H.B. interrupted him.

"We were in here the whole time." H.B. said, act as if he doesn't notice Tsul'Kalu's red-hot stare. As he just loved to interpose the legendary tracker, nothing could make him any madder.

"Okay so what is these news you were talking about earlier." Fisk said overlooking the three that were now arguing with each other.

"The news involves Zak, his mate… well… her counterpart".

A there was an accustomed silence filled yet again.

"What do you mean by that?" Zon asked.

"What I mean by that is: Those three children, along with the young agent, and the underwater prince are a part of an ancient prophecy along with one more".

"Well who the other one?" Komodo asked.

"Zak Monday". Tsul'Kalu said.

Cliffhanger! Well that the end of chapter nine it was the second half of chapter eight and hope you've all enjoyed it now they'll be more in the next chapter. I'm jaroberts251 now signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Beginning of Kur

 _ **251**_

 _ **Chapter ten**_

 **Welcome back to another chapter of 'A New Beginning of Kur' I'm your boy, Jaroberts251 signing in and it what you all been waiting for so let get this started.**

 **With the three preteens…**

Zak sighed as he rested his head on the cool shaded side of a large stone nearby. He was so bored! Not having anything to get his hands on (other than Wadi) made him feel drained if he couldn't sneak his he couldn't sneak his way into something and get in trouble for it later when he was caught.

Wadi, who was sitting next to him reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of candy, took it wrapper and put it in her mouth.

Zak looked over to her when she asked, "Zak do you want some candy?" "Sure why not". He replied. Then she moves her body in front of him and lean forward while shifting her eyes close. Next her lips touch Zak's while she passed the candy from her mouth to his. Then she moved back to her spot while Zak swallows the piece of candy.

Then Zak closed his eyes as he ran his right hand through his ivory ebony spiky hair. When Wadi notice she turned to her boyfriend an asked, "Are you alright Zak?"

"No I'm not alright wad. I just want to go home, go to sleep in room, get caught kissing you some place instead, and get something to eat." He said as opened eyes and looked at her with a small playful smile at his lips.

Wadi knows the mischief-maker sparkle in his eyes as she smirked back, "well I can help you with one of those things…' And with that she started leaning forward and-

"Excuse me". Came the disturbance from **D-Wadi** as she held a fist in front of her mouth as if trying to hold in a cough. Then for a brief moment she started to flash them the finger before looking to see if she had their attention.

"Oh what do you want now?" Wadi asked as she as she sat back next to Zak with frown on her face as she stare at **D-Wadi** , "just so you, I'm not taking you to the restroom ", She said then turning to Zak who was about abject, "And neither will you!"

"It not that at all", **D-Wadi** yapped with a slight blush, "I was going to say that can you two not do that while I'm still around, awake, or still breathing for matter." She said as her dark green eyes darted from one to the other.

"Then what are we going to do when your back is turned. Or you happen to fall asleep?" Wadi said with success shining in her lime green eyes.

 **D-Wadi's** face flushed slightly as she opened and closed her mouth several times but not a sound came out. She ended up looking an difficult mule.

Zak watched this occur and couldn't help but mouth a, 'Ouch!' Seeing as how Wadi had just about handed **D-Wadi** her own ass.

Thing had better take a difference turn of events or they would never making it out this dessert…Alive and in one piece at least…

 **-With the Cryptids-**

"Um could you repeat that last part?" Komodo asked with wide eyes.

"Which last part do you want to repeat?" Tsul'Kalu said raising a… eye brow like marking.

"Everything after 'Ancient Prophecy' would be nice". Fiskerton said, red slit eyes wide open and jaw slacked.

Zon blinked several times before she found able to think and respond properly, "so your saying Zak, Wadi, **D-Wadi,** Ulraj, Francis, and Zak Monday will help save the world?" She disbelievingly, not believing the word said by the ancient tracker.

"No." Tsul'Kalu said shaking his dark blue mane head, "They won't help save the world…" he trailed off as she released a sigh of relief.

"I said they will save the world".

"Are you crazy!?" They are just children how you can expect them to save the- Fiskerton let me go!" she yell as the gorilla-cat lifted her from the fellow cryptid holding wings tightly to her body so she didn't whip anyone with her wingtips.

"Not until you get a grip of yourself, Zon." He said careful to hold her away from him so she didn't catch him with the crest of her beak which was now doubling as a battering ram as she pivoted her head about striking his forearm relentlessly.

"No! Zak can't protect himself again a whole world! He's just a child!" She shrieked, ripping a patch of fur from his chest with her foot claws. This was enough to make Fiskerton released her to nurse the burning expose patch of skin. Once freed she launched herself at Tsul'Kalu once again caught him in the chest with her beak crest. Flapping her wing extra hard, she shifted his weight onto the tip of her break and threw him into the nearest wall she could.

That happened to be the wall area over Zak's bed. As he was threw toward the bed, Tsul'Kalu managed to right himself to due to his cat positioned balance and against the wall feet first, bending his legs to absorb the shock of impact before flipping forward and avoiding the upward dive strike aimed at him. He landed on the bed with a slightly bounce, watching as the avian reptilian quickly maneuvered to avoid hitting the medium height ceiling to making a near full room sweeping glide that gave the force to quickly kick in the stomach, driving him into the wall and breaking the headboard of Zak's bed.

"Now you listen to me, dammit! I won't let you take my only love away from me! Not again, Defra!" Zon roared in Tsul'Kalu's face, teeth bare and eyes flashing blood red as she hung to the wall with her hand/claws stabbed into the metal.

A stressed moment passed as everyone watched as Zon's eyes returned to their normal pink hue, her breathing evening out and her claws pulling from the metal plates of wall.

Without a warning Zon fell from her perch, landing in a heap on the floor at Tsul'Kalu's feet as her body shock with each breath.

She heard shuffling behind her before a warm scaled hand/paw/claw touched her left shoulder. Opening her eye she was met the faces of all the male cryptids looking down at her even Tsul'Kalu as he bore a small set of three/four claws mark on each of his pecs.

"She followed the hand to scaled arm and shoulder up a thick lime green neck and met the worried red slit eyes of Komodo.

"Zon", He spoke usual harsh voice now a sympathetic hum of his tone, "What was that all about? And who is Defra".

Zon sighed, pushing herself up in a sitting form, "Alright you guys I think it's about time you all found out about how I survived all these years…"

Needless to say, it was going to be a rather hard explanation.

 **-Outside in the surrounding forest-**

A young man with pale greenish hair wearing a red trench coat stood atop a tree quite a bit from the ground. Held a pair of binoculars to his face but one could see he wore unusual thick rimmed glasses with yellow lenses. He drew the binoculars away from his face revealing that that half of the glasses gave a glowing mechanical eye with glowing red circuit along the right side of his face. The binoculars that he 'holding' then collapsed into an inexpressible blob of a metal hand that took the form of a black gloves hand lined with similar red circuitry lines as the ones on his face.

'Crack! Have you seen any sign of her, Francis?' A voice said as the walkie-talkie at his side cracked to life.

Without missing a beat, 'Francis' jumped from the tree branch and dropped five or so stories the forest floor.

With the help of his built in rocket boots he landed naturally next to a green skinned young man with many pale white scars on his bare arms and chest as well as three dark green fins atop his heads. The boy also wielded a trident strapped to his back and had black shining eyes like a shark.

In front of them was a boy their same age and roughly their height with salt and pepper colored hair. His skin was adorned in a pale green scaly pattern that looked like spikes with green energy radiating around his eyes which had pale green where white should have been and a white slid pupil where there would normally be irises/pupils in each eyes.

Behind this young man and his 'friends' stood many other, a woman with snow white hair, a man with black and bleach blonde hair as well as an eye patch and a man wearing a helmet/mask that looked like a skull with bright red cracks along its surface. Many other stood behind them, hidden in the shadows of the forest trees.

Suddenly a large lizard, a komodo dragon to be precise, walked up next to the boy, "Are they ready my servant?" It said with a thick accent human voice.

"Yes master but I'm having a little doubt about this", the salt and pepper haired young man said, bowing his head to the reptile".

"Silence you fool" The reptile said, turning to the large metal housing compound situated in the forest, "It's about time we showed these knock off who the true original are".

Alright this the end of chapter ten and I hope you all enjoyed it well this is leading into the climax of the story so you better watch out. Jaroberts251 signing out.


End file.
